The Confrontation
by BeautifulByDesign
Summary: Mary is a member of the Rhode Island Coven. Mary turned Ryan when I was only 15 year old. Fifty years have passed since then. He had never questioned why he was turned so young until now. After realizing that he will never grow up, he becomes obsessed with drawing nude men in all their glory of manly hood and he finally confronts Mary about it. OC/NewCoven PLEASE REVIEW


Back story: Mary is a member of the Rhode Island Coven, which also consists of Ryan, Neal, Demi and Robert. Mary turned Ryan when I was only 15 year old. Fifty years have passed since he was turned. He had never questioned why he was turned so young until now. After realizing that he will never grow up, he becomes obsessed with drawing nude men in all their glory of manly hood and he finally confronts Mary about it.

You will see two references here from two different movies. The first is from Interview with a Vampire and the second is from The Lion King. I was inspired after seeing Interview with a Vampire recently. I think the story flows really well.

I own nothing. This is simply my imagination gone wild.

Main Characters:

**Ryan** is a vampire turned at the age of 15, when he was sick with the pneumonia in Paris, as an orphan. He resembles the real-life celebrity, Ryan Ochoa.

**Mary** is a vampire turned at 20. She turned Ryan because she always longed for a child, but couldn't have one due to becoming immortal. When she came upon Ryan in France, dying of the pneumonia, she wanted him for herself. She resembles the real-life celebrity, Jennifer Hudson. Just much smaller and younger.

**Neal** is a vampire turned at 35. He turned Mary when she was a slave on his plantation, saving her from being sold to another cruel slave owner. He resembles the real-life celebrity, Neal McDonough and is the matriarch of the coven.

There are two other vampires that are not important to this particular story but their names are Demi (resembles Demi Lovato) and Robert (resembles Robert Ri'chard).

If I recieve positive feedback from this short story, I would love to expand on these characters and write longer stories. Perhaps have them meet the Cullen's.

Ryan was sitting on his bed, acting upon his new hobby of drawing Greek figures. Their masculine bodies displayed across huge canvases around the room. His new obsession drove me crazy because I knew what it meant. I knew the conversation that would come from it. And I had no desire to have that conversation, not yet. I entered the bedroom quietly but of course his sensitive vampire ears heard me, but he did not turn.

"I have a gift for you." I said, extending my arm, showing him the necklace I had bought in Egypt.

"Another necklace? I have dozens you realize?" He said without bothering to look. I set it down on the nightstand and sat on the bed beside him.

"I thought you could use one more."

"Why always on this day?" he asked nonchalantly.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently. It was the question I always feared.

"You bring me a gift every year on the same day. Why?"

"I didn't realize…" I said trying to avoid the question.

"Is it my birthday?"

I stood up and walked over to his dresser where all the necklaces I had ever gotten him over the past 50 years sat neatly in a box, lined up in a row. I examined the oldest one.

"Some of these are so old, Ryan. You should get rid of them." I said softly. The sound of his sketching stopped as he jumped to his feet.

"Fine, I will then!" He ran to the box and began to throw the chains onto the floor and stepping on them, crushing them beneath his feet. He threw the very box onto the floor, shattering it, and revealing a false bottom. Out fell dozens of pictures of dead humans. All taken after being drained of blood.

"Ryan!" I screamed.

He ignored me as he continued to crush the chains and ground them into the floor. I grabbed him by the arm and turned him towards me.

"Ryan, what have you done?!"

"What I'm meant to do!" He said snatching away from me. In another second, he was across the room and out the door. Neal was standing in the hallway, looking worried.

"He's mad!" I screamed after him, ignoring Neal as I following him down the stairs.

"Mary." Neal said, warning me to back off and following closely.

Ryan was standing at the bottom of the steps and he pushed over a glass vase of water lilies as I came down. The sound of the broken glass echoed throughout the house.

"Do you want me to be a child forever!?" He picked up a large sharp piece of glass and began to cut his curly mane.

"Ryan, don't!" Neal said.

"Why not? Can't I change? Like everybody else?" His golden curls were on the floor all around him in only a couple of seconds. He looked in the mirror when he was finished, seemingly satisfied and ran towards the bathroom. He slammed the door in Neal's face as he ran after him. Suddenly, an agonized scream filled the house. Ryan ran back out, his curly mane back, as if it had never been cut.

"Which one of you did it? Which one of you did it?! Which one of you made me the way I am?" he screamed, stomping past Neal and back into the hallway. His eyes were burning with anger. His small hands balled into fists.

I looked him straight in the eyes with no fear or apology.

"What you are? A vampire that is ungrateful for the immortal life he was given?"

"And if I cut my hair again?"

"It will grow back." I answered honestly.

"But it wasn't always so. I had a mother once, and Neal, he had a wife. He was mortal, the same as she, and so was I. You made me what I am didn't you?!"

I began to turn away.

"Do not turn your back on me, Mary." he said threateningly.

I paused, amused at his anger. I had waited so long…

"Oh no, Ryan," I answered, "It is _you_ who shouldn't turn your back on _me_." I said with a smirk and began to walk towards the kitchen.

Ryan was standing before me in the next second, ready to pounce.

"Is that a challenge?!"

"Temper, temper. I wouldn't _dream_ of challenging you, Ryan." I said calmly, walking around him. His black eyes followed me.

"If you wish to be angry, then be angry. If you wish to leave, then leave. I am not stopping you." I said over my shoulder.

"No. This is _my_ family, too. Whether I asked for it or not. You made me what I am, and so you will suffer forever as I do. You will **never** get rid of me, Mary."

And with that, he was out the door. I turned to look at Neal. He met my glance for only a second before turning away and walking out the door, too.

Robert and Demi came in at that moment. They looked down at the broken vase and knew what had happened. Without a word, I leapt through the open window, and ran into the surrounding forest. I had to get away from the house. From their judgmental looks. I didn't stop until I reached the cliff hanging over the Atlantic Ocean. Without pausing, I jumped in.


End file.
